tales_asunderfandomcom-20200215-history
Xikarian Amalgamate
The Xikarian Amalgamate is the union of thirteen Norcian Celik states, as well as nine interstellar Celik states. Despite their union, the Amalgamate is far from a singular entity, being composed, of course, of the twenty-two governments that make it up. While a common Emperor unites the nations, and dictates the Amalgamate's foreign policies, the Emperor himself is governed by a council of representatives from each nation, which govern internal policies. Of course, such an unsteady union has a history behind it - a history of blood whose continuance was only halted by the formation of the Amalgamate itself. The Xikarian Amalgamate today stands as an idol to Celiks everywhere; it is a monument to what celikkind could achieve if they would just focus on what must be done. History Before the Amalgamate The Amalgamate's history is long and convoluted, composed of many warring states, coming together in the name of peace. Prior to this unification, Norcius was divided among countless Kingdoms and Republics. The first of these nations was Enosteth Raun, a great city-state constructed on one of the many land bridges that connected the continents of Norcius. However, the land bridges eventually flooded, and so too did Enosteth Raun. The city was destroyed and fell into legend while different populations of Celiks, who had traversed the bridges into new lands, were stranded in their continents. As Enosteth Raun had founded civilization prior to the cataclysmic floods, these isolated celik populations were quite well with their ideas of civilization. On the continent of Tektaun, multiple kingdoms - and yes, an Empire of Tektaun - emerged. Grovinkaea, the largest continent, sported the most nations, with the rich, lush eastern jungles cradling the earliest empires, such as Pura. On the western plains and temperate forests, civilization was slower to spread, though the Somekan tribes and the Dilayyans were keen to take root in the land. States The Xikarian Amalgamate is composed of twenty-two semi-independent states. Biora Situated on a cold, lonely island, just south of the The Pole. Biora was once split into three nations, though upon its initiation into the Amalgamate in the year 6909, the three nations have since unified into a singular Biora. Biora is native to Detective-Policeman Recet Dyruri. The Pole In Ultra-Common, the State of the Pole - not a misnomer, as it is situated over Norcius' geographical north pole - is known as "Li Faan," and is equally blunt in its naming. Nonetheless, the Pole is still an important state in the Amalgamate. Sporting the lowest population, but incredible natural resources, the Pole is famous for its culture organized around the northern lights - which, even to the eyeless Celiks, manage to induce feelings of euphoria. Pura Pura is the source of many, many controversies - most recently, the disastrous War of the Burning Flags as well as the Mirror War, instigated by Puran national Liben Vosali. However, Pura is otherwise a peaceful, prosperous state, tamed ever since its introduction into the Xikarian Amalgamate. Rajai Rajai is the most populated state of the Amalgamate, and many important Xikarians are Rajaian in ethnicity. Before its incorporation into the Amalgamate, Rajai was a continental, and then a world, power, extremely influential in the War of the Burning Flags. Its capital city is Lower Someka, sister city to Upper Someka, capital of the Xikarian Amalgamate. Rrceith The oddball of the Norcian states, Rrceithi Xikarians are known for their mostly vowelless, guttural language. Rrceith is known to have been a loner state throughout history, preferring a policy of isolation, and, at times, jingoism. Yet the world-uniting War of the Burning Flags roped Rrceith into the union, and Rrceith now stands proudly as a fellow state of the Amalgamate. Yelenan Yelenan is, in many ways, the sister state, and bitter rival, of Rajai. Its enemy during many a war, ever since the Somekan Tribes wronged it so long ago, Yelenan has mellowed enough to become a state in the Xikarian Amalgamate, and even a vital ally to Rajai during political affairs.Category:Political Entity Category:Political Entities